The Magic of St Patrick's Day
by sunnymadden
Summary: Sam's St. Patrick's Day present for Diane leaves them filled with appreciation of their relationship and anticipation for their future together. Set in season 5 before their wedding.


St. Patrick's Day of 1987 might as well have been a white Christmas. There was a big blizzard going on outside, making the puirty if white snow put a damper on the scheming green color that decorated the bar. Sam Malone was a proud Irishman and loved the fact he had a bar to run on every March 17th of every year. Just like at New Year's, the spirit of St. Patrick's gave new spirit to his place. Though that particular spirit was a bit weak because of the weather. Norm, Cliff and Frasier along with a few others were there but nobody else.

"Man," Carla says having the time to actually sit down. "This is the most boring St. Patrick's Day in all my years of hustling drinks."

"I agree," Diane says not looking up from her new book. "I'm actually reading and you're not actually caring. It's rather refreshing."

"Aw, save it, Whitey!"

"Carla," Sam pipes up. "I've told you a million times to stop calling her that."

"You're right, Sam. Save it, Bridey!"

"Oh," Diane says perking up. "How nice that actually acknowledge our upcoming wedding!"

Carla gave up after that. She just sat back and huffed in frustration. Nothing to keep her busy and nothing fresh enough to get Diane's goat. What an epic fail of a work night on her part. Meanwhile, Sam smiled at his bride-to-be proudly and took her by the hand.

"Come with me," Sam said.

"Where are we going?" Diane asked.

"In my office. I want to show you something..."

"All right, Sammy!" All the guys in the bar except Frasier shouted in unison but Sam and Diane just walked into the office, not caring about their sophmoric catcalls and whistles.

"Sam Malone, what is going on here?" Diane asked in wonderment as Sam locked the door behind them.

"I got a present for you," he says opening up the safe.

"For me? You shouldn't have!" She exclaimed genuinely flattered. She got even more excited when she saw the whatever it was looked like a jewlery box. She already had her engagment ring, they already had their wedding plans designed, could it be that?

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Sweetheart," he says giving her the gift with a kiss on her cheek. Diane returns the favor as she begins to unwrap her little package. The box revealed a silver necklace with a giant emerald stone in the center. Diane was deeply touched and began to cry with gratitude as she put it on.

"Oh, Sam," she said as she finally got it around her neck. "It's precious! How did you...Why did you?"

"I love being Irish. You always knew I loved this holiday. I wanted to give you something special on this day," he explains while he wraps her in a tender hug. Diane fully embraces his body against hers.

"I would have given you Ireland if I could," Sam confesses in the middle of their special moment. Diane plants a sweet kiss on his lips and takes him by the hand, leading him to the couch.

"You know," she begins as they both sit down. "I went to Ireland with Frasier during our European disaster tour..."

She had to stop because Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. As much as it killed her, she had to laugh too. It's been a couple of years and time has a way of healing.

"Anyway," Diane says regaining composure. "During that time, all I could think was how much you deserved Ireland. How with you and your lack of intellectual stimulation..."

"Ahem," Sam piped up disapprovingly.

"However," Diane said clamping her hand over his mouth. "It was the wild child inside of you that would have really brought out the wonder of Ireland. How you would have been boating on the Irish coast, chasing me through the little hills and valleys. Truly enjoying the freedom and joy that comes with that magical land. It made me realize how much I deserved you."

Sam was awestruck at her comment. He looked at her with such love that it was making her cry again. He stroked her hair as they kissed each other.

"We deserve Ireland," Diane said finally after a long few minutes of silence.

"Do you think we'll get there?"

"If Vienna will wait for Billy Joel, Ireland will wait for Sam and Diane Malone."


End file.
